regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elements of Harmony
Summary Barnacco tries to steal the elements of harmony from the heroes and to let them know that they weren't kidding, They gonna injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Gumball *Darwin *Stewie *Brian *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dragon) *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *The Doctor *Anakin *Obi-Wan *Kanan *Ezra *Zeb *Hera *Sabine *Chopper *Thel *Rtas *Rowan *Zander *Kordi *Roger (Star Wars) *Barranco *Nagito Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) Transcript *(The episode with Many Empire forces with the Empire lords) *'Sebalko': (An Emperial rabbid with Forerunner armory and a warrior servant helmet without a visor) Alright Empire brothers, our Lords need us to holy temple of the wing like animals. *'Jul': We need to get to this castle over there and find that holy element, it seem to be the power of our glory of the Forerunners. *'Tarkin': Great idea, Jul. How are gonna get to that castle? The guards have guarded the castle. *'Jul': Good question, Tarkin. We gonna created new weapons called the Empire Handy Guns. To the holy laboratory. *(At the Laboratory...) *'Clouse': So, what will our new weapons, Empire Handy Guns are gonna worked? *'Barranco': Either that, or we can obviously used anything like Forerunner weapons. Even though we always crafted them and have them ourselves. *'Sebalko': We are going to need these weapons we can have to get to the holy elements....whatever they are. Possibly Forerunner secret. *(Back to where they started, the Emperials started their attack as they reach to the castle) *'Princess Celestia': Empire, you are not welcome to this castle. Wait until Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy about this. *'Barranco': Too late. *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy are being hostages by several big grey rabbids) *'Princess Luna': No. *'Barranco': Say hello to your old enemies from your holy past? *(Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs arrives) *'Princess Celestira': Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts, Diamond Dogs, you're working for the empire are you? *'Queen Chrysalis': That's right, Celestira. The Empire gave us new weapons called the Changling Sabers, Browning Hi-Power Pistols, Darksabers, Sten Sub-Machine Guns, Revolvers, Mauser C96 "Broomstick" Handle Pistols and S and W Model 22 Revolvers. Also, the Empire have been working something called the Nightmare Cells. *'Flash Sentry': What are you doing with it? *'King Sombra': We're going to injected them to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *(They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy) *'Zelok': The Nightmare Cells is like a Forerunner sin origin, the Forerunners build these things to put any life under control, but filled with rampage and venge by transforming into creatures of the sins. *'Twilight Sparkle': What did you do to us? *'Zelok': We injected you and your friends the Nightmare Cells to be one of us. *'Applejack': We would never be one of you. Aah! What's going on with me? *'Pinkie Pie': Hey, we feel weird. I feel funny now. What's happening to me? *'Rainbow Dash': What did you do to me? I don't feel really good *'Rarity': Oh, no! What happened? I feel weird. What's happening to me? *'Fluttershy': Oh, no. What is going on here? *'Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy': Aah! Aah! *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy transform into Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy) *'Shining Armor': No. *'Barranco': With this Nightmare Cells to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Spike (Dragon)': You can't! *'Barranco': We can. *(All the Empire ships approached, Empire reinforcements got off they injected all the ponies into Nightmare Ponies) *'Argan': See? The town of Ponyville has been turn into Nightmare Ponyville right now. Tell use where the holy elements of harmony are? *'Apple Bloom': Their at the park. *'Gek': What did she said? *'Warden': She said the elements of harmony at the park. *'Barranco': Alright, then. Let's go. *(The Empire forces used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Flash Sentry': Come on. We've got to get to the park. *(At the Massive) *'Red (Tallest)': So, what do you want to do today? *'Purple (Tallest)': We could come up with something. *'Red (Tallest)': How about...... *(They hear the warning signal) *'Computer'; Warning, something happening on Earth, something horrible. *'Red (Tallest)': What is it, Computer? *'Computer': Some kind of virus like object is spreading all over earth turning into monsters, worst than a zombie apocalypse and strange joyful like zombies. *'Purple (Tallest)': What it looks like? *'Computer': Well here's the screen. (Shows them the footage) *'Red (Tallest)': Lets fill Earth with a little help from our hero best friend, Swords of Sanghelios! *'Purple (Tallest)': Good idea. *(At the Park) *(Spike Dinosaur, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards has arrived at the park) *'Spike (Dragon)': We're here at the park. *'Sweetie Belle': There's someone who can help. *'Bashful': Excuse us are you Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards? *'Big Macintosh': Yep. *'Darwin': What's wrong? *'Sunset Shimmer': When the Empire came to the castle. They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *'Gilda': And they injected all the ponies at Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Studder': Well now they had them under their control. By the way, they probably be on their way right now. *'Cheerile': They are? *'Yellow': Oh, yeah. *(Suddenly, The Empire arrives) *'Black': It's the Empire! *'Barranco': Now hand over the elements of harmony, or suffer the great wrath. *'Big Red': How many are there? *'Jul': Never mind how many! Just give us the holy Elements! *'Zack': I completely don't understand, is it like some kind of Forerunner origin? *(All the sudden, an Empire Kraken appears) *'Zack': Oh, that. *'Anthony': We think we do have the holy Elements. *'Mordecai': Anthony, Kody, Arnie, why do you three have that holy Elements with you? *'Anthony': It's a long story. We found it when X-Po and I found it under the bushes. Here take it. *(Anthony hands Barranco a holy Elements) *'Barranco': Yes. We got it. Say, hello to our new empire lord. *(Death Felonious arrives) *'Rigby': Who is that guy? Who look like Ezra? *'Barranco': That's Death Felonious. He is Ezra's evil clone. *Rigby: What.... Does he do exactly? *Barranco: Well I only trained him to kill and think about death of the heroes. *Rigby: Dang it. *'Barranco': I also bought Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy with us as out henchmen. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy arrives) *'Princess Celestia': No. It can't be. They are stronger than this I know they are. *Barrnaco: Oh really? Nightmare Twilight, blast Princess Celestia in the heart. (Nightmare Twilight turns coldly towards Princess Celestia and steadied her magic) *Princess Celestia: No Twilight it's me! Princess Celestia! Don't you remember?! *Twilight: Yes. I remember I NEVER LIKED YOU! ' (Twilight's magic grows and blasts a heartbroken Celestia in the heart) *Barranco: Oh you don't believe me? *'Shining Armor: I got this. Twilight, it's me your older brother. Don't you remember the good times we had when we were young? *'Twilight: '''Those were mediocre. They mean nothing to me. *'Shining Armor:(in tears) Oh my god. *'Applejack: '(smirks) Truth hurts doesn't it? (Starlight Glimmer comes in behind Twilight) (Twilight senses her presence as her ears twitches) (Twilight blasts Starlight, but she quickly recovers) *'''Starlight Glimmer: I don't want to hurt you Twilight! (Starlight uses her magic to float) You taught me friendship Twilight!(turns to the rest of the Mane Six) You all did! (Turns back to Twilight in tears) Doesn't that mean anything anymore Twi? *'Twilight: '''Fr.... Friendship?(Twilight clenches her eyes shut, and starts twitching like she's having an inner battle with herself) *'Starlight Glimmer: Come on Twilight, fight it! *'''Bowser: Don't listen to the heroes, Twilight! *'King Pig': The heroes are heretics who opposed our Glory of Evil! *'Nightmare Twilight': You're right. Time to use our new weapons that our Empire Lords gave us. *(Nightmare Mane Six activates their Darksabers) *'Nightmare Rarity': My lords, use your Energy Swords and Lightsabers. *'Barranco, Bowser and King Pig': Right! *(Barranco, Bowser and King Pig activates their Energy Swords and Lightsabers) *'Bowser': We also created evil clones of the Mane six their names are Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie. *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie arrives) *'King Pig': Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity, Evil Pinkie Pie, activate your lightsabers. *'Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie': Yes, my lords. *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie activate their lightsabers) *'Spike (Dragon)': Have it your way. Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Thel, Rtas, Zack, Rowan, can you use your lightsabers and the darksabers? *'Lion-O': You got it, Spike. *(Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan activates their lightsabers and the darksabers) *'Vinny': Bring it on. *'Evil Applejack': DON'T HOLD BACK! (The heroes ran towards the Evil Mane Six) (While the epic fight was going on, Evil Twilight was about to attack Apple Bloom) *'Apple Bloom': Tw..... Twilight.... No.... *'Evil Twilight': GOOD RIDDANCE! *'Spike (Dinosaur)': TWILIGHT! (Evil Twilight turns coldly towards Spike) I don't want to fight or hurt you. *'Evil Twilight': I would any day. (Twilight gallops towards Spike who aims a red laser beam surrounding his fist at Twilight) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Don't move. (Evil Twilight studies Spike) (She doesn't see any regret in his movements, but she sees regret in his eyes) Twilight, you are my best friend. My big sister. I would never fight you. Even if your evil. But ifif your willing to fight me.... (Deactivates his laser) then I won't fight back. (In tears) Just get it over with so I won't have to see you like this anymore! *'Evil Twilight': Sp..... Spike? (Twilight once again looks like she's having an inner battle with herself) *'Evil Rarity': Come on. We got to end this. *'Evil Twilight': Right. *'Nightmare Twilight': Let's do this. (The Evil Mane Six floats into the air, dark auras surrounding them) *'Starlight Glimmer: '''No, it can't be happening! *'Barrnaco: It's happening! Watch as they become their full Evil selves! Watch as they become completely under Empire Lord control! (Eyes sparkling ) Watch as your friendship gets banished. *'''Starlight Glimmer:(in worry\concern) TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!! *'Skoodge': Come on! All together now! *'Warden Eternal': (Kills Skoodge) That pleases our glory. *'Bashful': Come on. We have to help them! *(Argan aimed his Binary Rifle at Bashful) *'Argan': Don't make us execute you and fed your corpse to the Kig Yar. *'Sleepy': We won't. *'Zelok': Good. *'Michelangelo': Why don't you just take over Nightmare Ponyville? *'Barranco': You know what you're right. We will take over Nightmare Ponyville. Come on, everybody to the Nightmare Ponyville. *(As the empire headed to the fleet and head to Nightmare Ponyville) *'Leonardo': They got away. They headed to Nightmare Ponyville. *'Kanan': Don't worry. Celestia, Luna, maybe you two need some training. *'Princess Luna': Why? *'Kanan': To become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Princess Luna': Okay. *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle watches them) *'Kamen Rider Dark Beetle': Hmph. *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle sees the Mother Box and Father Box) *'Kamen Rider Dark Beetle': What's this? Mother Box and the Father Box doing here? *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle grabs the Mother Box and Father Box) *(Kamen Rider Dark Beetle walks away) *(At The Ghost) *'Princess Celestia': We don't know how? We don't have a lightsabers. *'Zeb': Don't worry, Mordo and Rigby got you a gift. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers) *'Mordecai': Here. You might need this. These are your new weapons the lightsabers. You gonna use it. *'Princess Luna': We will, Mordecai. It's training time. *'Gruff': Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna puts the helmets on, which covers their eyes) *'Obi-Wan': Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Princess Celesia and Princess Luna Stretch out with your feelings! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *'Princess Celestia': Yeah. We did it. *'Plo Koon': Now, use the force, Celestia, Luna. *'Princess Luna': We will. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna use the force by using their Jedi powers to make a box of guns float) *'Sunset Shimmer': They sure about this? *'Apple Bloom': We hope so. *'Blythe': Hey, I think I do remember. *'Zecora': You do? *'Blythe': Yeah. When the Empire gives Whitney, Britney, Cashmere, Velvet and Madame Pom a Lightsabers, Makarov PM Pistols and Lightsaber Shotos. *'Sweetie Drops': Really? *'Blythe': Yeah. *'Jasper Jones': Anyway, who are Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie? *'Flash Sentry': Their are the evil clones of the Mane Six. The Empire created the Evil Mane Six. *'Sweetie Belle': They are? *'Penny Ling': Yes. *'Starlight Glimmer': They sure are gonna become the next generation of the Jedi? *'Shining Armor': Yes. *'Flash Sentry': We have to find a way to separate Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy's bodies. *'Cheerilee': We need to figure out a way to split Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy apart. *'Spike (Dragon)': How? There's nothing we could do? *'Anthony': The energy from each split emitter will meet in the middle. The burst it creates should be able to split Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy apart. So the plants is Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy, and it's captured the rocks-- Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. *'Spike (Dragon)': Okay, mine ready. *'Anthony': Stand back, everyone. *(Anthony using the Split Emitters to split the trees on the rocks) *'Big Macintosh': Rocks are free. *'Scootaloo': (Chuckles) It worked. *(Trees got out from the rocks) *'Anthony': It'll take a while, but we got to amp up the power. *'Cheese Canswich': Hopefully it'll work. *'Anthony': While you do that, I'm gonna plan the ambush. *(Anthony leaves by going in a elevator that leads to his underground base) *'Silver Spoon': Good luck. Hope they can handle it? *'Spitfire': We're really hope so. *'Spike (Dragon)': When you were going to be training me, I thought there'd be more sword fighting involved. *'Ezra': We should get started. *'Shinning Armor': Hey, what's this? *'Ezra': Training saber. Before we start with the real thing, I want to see your technique. *'Spike (Dragon), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer': (Grunts) *'Ezra': Every mistake is a limb lost. The blade is never at rest. *'Starlight Glimmer': Right. *'Ezra': I think you're doing well. *'Princess Cadance': Yeah. We are. *'Ezra': Maybe I won't go easy on you this time. *'Spike (Dragon), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer': (Grunting) And that's your head. *'Ezra': Wow. Good work. *'Spike (Dragon)': Thanks. *'Kanan': So what do you want them to do? *'Thel': Give them the sabers. Let them own it and who they are. *'Ezra': Sure thing. My other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin will give you new weapons. *'Zim': Here, Spike (Dinosaur), Cadance, Shining Armor, Shimmer, your new weapons. *(Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin hands Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Glimmer) *'Spike (Dragon)': It's that a lightsabers? *'Gumball': Yes. It's all yours now. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': Take it. It's all yours. *'Robin': Ignite the sabers. *'Shining Armor': We will. *(Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer activates their lightsabers) *'Ezra': Energy constantly flows through the crystal. You're not fighting with a simple sabers as much as you are directing a current of power. Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well, and become a part of the sabers. *(Ezra activates his lightsaber) *'Ezra': The blades will be drawn to each other. Block high. There's pull. Can you feel it? Respect its strength. Block low. High. Middle. High. Low. Middle. Good. Let's work on a series. Are you ready? *'Starlight Glimmer': Yeah. *'Ezra': Remember the forms I taught you. Take ready position. We'll start slow. One two three four five six Faster. One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six. You're making it easy on me. Ready position. One, two, three, four, five, six. You're connecting with it. It's becoming a part of you. But you cannot rely solely on the sabers. You must use all your skills together. Ready position. *'Shining Armor': You know it. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger is seen spying on them) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Not bad, Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Sunset Glimmer. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger walks away) *'Anthony': (On Computer) The Split emitters are ready. Meet X-PO and me in Nightmare Ponyville. *(At Nightmare Ponyville) *'Anthony': Okay, team, this is the plan to ambush Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. We need the four split emitters placed precisely in these locations. Spike (Dinosaur), here is where you'll wait. Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy will have to come in this way. If they transforms, then we can split them. Go. *'Zim': Hope the Tallest and Arbiter will come up with the cure? *'Thel': We hope so, Zim. *(At Fleet of Particular Justice) *'Red (Tallest)': This is very difficult work. We are most likely the only person alive who could perform this procedure. Now where is the-- *'N'tho 'Sraom': You mean this? *'Purple (Tallest)': Yes, that's exactly. As We are saying, The precise chemical combination that will-- *'Usze 'Taham': You'll need some of this, too. *'Red (Tallest)': Thanks. The antidote is cooking. *'Dewer Delumino': For how long? *'Purple (Tallest)': Eight minutes left. *(At Nightmare Ponyville) *'Anthony': The split emitters are ready. This could be very dangerous for you, Spike (Dinosaur). *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Don't worry, I'm going after Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *'Apple Bloom': Good luck. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy arrives) *'Nightmare Pinkie Pie': Oh, you're here to defeat us? *'Spike (Dragon)': That's right. I am. Let's do it. *(Spike Dinosaur, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy are fighting each other) *'Nightmare Rarity': No! Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy! Not now! *'Anthony': Get ready. *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) *'Spike (Dragon)': Their starting to transform. *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) *'Spike (Dragon)': Anthony, do it! *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) What's happening? *'Spike (Dragon)': (Grunting) *'Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy': (Groaning) *(Anthony using the Split Mitters to split Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy up) *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy tries to hold on, but fails) *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy got out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy's bodies) *'Shining Armor': Yes! *'Princess Cadance': It worked! *'Nightmare Rainbow Dash': (Grunting) Curse you, heroes! You may have released, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy, but they still trapped in Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie's bodies. *'Spike (Dragon)': What? *(Suddenly Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy transform into Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie) *'Evil Rarity': You can not defeat us. *'Spike (Dragon)': Now! *'Anthony': Now, this might tickle. *(Anthony using the Split Mitters to split Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie up) *'Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie': (Screaming) *'Starlight Glimmer': It's working! It's working! *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie tries to hold on, but fails) *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy got out of Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie's bodies) *'Scootaloo': Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy! *'Flash Sentry': Spike (Dragon), you're okay? *'Spike (Dragon)': Yeah. I'm fine. *'Evil Twilight Sparkle': Curse you, heroes. You have free Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. But, we'll back. You'll see. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie runs away) *'Scootaloo': They got away. *'Sleepy': Let them. At least we free Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. *'Apple Bloom': You're right. *'Zim': Look! *(The Almighty Massive and the Fleet of Particular Justice approached and spread the cure all over, making the earth ponies, pegasuses, unicorns and foals back to normal) *'Sunset Shimmer': It worked. *(Kamen Rider Metal Builder watches the earth ponies, pegasuses, unicorns and foals are back to normal) *'Kamen Rider Metal Builder': Hmm. *(Kamen Rider Metal Builder walks away) *(At Moon's Interior) *'Argan': My lords, the heroes have separated Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie's bodies and the Nightmare Ponies are turn back to normal as Ponies. *'Warden Eternal': No matters. We still got Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie to join us and become the empire lords. *'Zelok': You're right. They have become the empire lords. *'Barranco': However, we got something else. *'Argan': What was it? *(Deximax Welden arrives) *'Deximax Welden': That would be me. *'Zelok': Uh, who exactly are you? *'Deximax Welden': My name is Deximax Welden. I am the supervisor of the Rabbid Empire. *'Argan': You're the supervisor of the Rabbid Empire? *'Deximax Welden': Yep. *'Zelok': Oh. Okay. *(At Park) *'Twilight': Thanks for freeing us from Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie out of our bodies. *'Starlight Glimmer': You're welcome with a little help from our friends. *'Benson': That's right. Okay, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards, will take job at the park? *'Twilight': You got it, Benson. We're in. *'Doc': That's wonderful. *'Sleepy': Yep. *'Doc': Well, since you're freeing you from Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Fluttershy, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie. Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman are gonna give you some new weapons for you. *'Pinkie Pie': Okay, then. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman hands Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy a Lightsabers) *'Rarity': What is it? *'Rigby': Your new weapons, the Lightsabers. You could use it and you'll need some training. *'Rainbow Dash': Cool. *'Mordecai': Wanna use it for your jedi training? *'Twilight Sparkle': Sure. *'Mordecai': Say, Spike (Dragon), you're not a dinosaur are you? *'Spike (Dragon)': No, Mordo, no I'm not. I'm a dragon. I have wings. I needed these wings to fly. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Spike (Dragon)': Yeah. *'Princess Luna': Here, Kody, take this. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna hands Kody Ian a Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle) *'Kody Ian': It's that a Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle? *'Princess Celestia': Yes. *'Kody Ian': Oh. Did you have that Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle and it was match with your cutie marks? *(Princess Luna and Princess Celsetia stare at each other) *'Princess Luna': Kind of. *'Kody Ian': Okay, then. *'Shining Armor': Oh, hey, Kody, this is for you. *(Shining Armor and Princess Cadance hands Kody Ian a Retweet Fullbottle and How Nice Fullbottle) *'Kody Ian': Well, what do you know a Retweet Fullbottle and How Nice Fullbottle. *'Princess Cadance': Yep. *'Kody Ian': Did you two have it with you? *'Shining Armor': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Say, SpongeBob, didn't you started the Flabby Patty restaurant just to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton team up. With the power of friendship? *'SpongeBob': Yep. I also gave the Flappy Patty secret formula to Mr. Krabs. *'Mordecai': Really? How did that happened? *'SppongeBob': Well, I'll tell you. *(Flashback started) *'Mr. Krabs': Step right out. Try the new Flappy Patty! Get your new Flappy Patty here! *(The customers eats the Flappy Patties) *'Squidward Tentacles': Wow. They loved the Flappy Patties. *'SpongeBob': Yep. They did. *'Squidward Tentacles': How did you do it? *'SpongeBob': It's easy. I attempt to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. The pair both wants to steal the secret formula from the Flabby Patty due to its success. They team up and successfully steal the Flabby Patty recipe. They read it and find out it is actually a recipe for friendship. I revealed it was all set up so I could make Mr. Krabs and Plankton cooperate. After finding this out, they team up and chase me. *'Squidward Tentacles': Whoa. You did make Mr. Krabs and Plankton cooperate. *'SpongeBob': Yep. I also gave Mr. Krabs a Flappy Patty secret formula. *'Squidward Tentacles': Really? What's in that secret formula of the Flappy Patty?) (SpongeBob: The secret formula of the Flappy Patty is a hamburger that contains light pink meat and lettuce on a sesame seed bun. *'Squidward Tentacles': Wow. You did gave Mr. Krabs a Flappy Patty secret formula.) (SpongeBob: That's right, Squidward. I did. *(Mr. Krabs arrives) *'Mr. Krabs': That's right, Squidward. He did. He gave me a Flappy Patty secret formula. Squidward Tentacles a Flappy Patty secret formula Now, I have two secret formulas from now on are the Krabby Patty and the Flappy Patty. *'Squidward Tentacles': Wow. That was amazing. Say, Mr. Krabs, are you gonna put the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Flappy Patty secret formula in the safe? *'Mr. Krabs': You know it, Mr. Squidward.) *(Mr. Krabs put the Krabby Patty secret formula and the Flappy Patty secret formula and closes the safe) *'Mr. Krabs': There. That should do it.) *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow, SpongeBob. You did gave Mr. Krabs a Flappy Patty secret formula. *'SpongeBob': That's right, Mordo. Now Mr. Krabs has two secret formulas from now on are the Krabby Patty and the Flappy Patty. *'Pinkie Pie': Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash, I forgot to tell you. (Hands Rainbow Dash a package) You forgot to open your package. *'Rainbow Dash': Oh my gosh, Pinkie, you're right. I totally forgot to open my package. *(Rainbow Dash opens the package to reveal a Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny) *'Rainbow Dash': A Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny? I love it, Pinkie. Thanks. *'Pinkie Pie': You're welcome. *'Applejack': That's Rainbow Dash's package? A Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny? *'Pinkie Pie': Yep. (to Fluttershy) Say, Fluttershy, didn't you drawn to the attention of a stand where a disguised Flim and Flam sell cheaply-made "Holly the Hearth Warmer" dolls? *'Fluttershy': Why yes, Pinkie, I did. I was distracted. I forgot to give Rainbow Dash a Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny. (to Rainbow Dash) Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I forgot to give you that Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny because of Flim and Flam during a Hearth's Warming Eve. *'Rainbow Dash': Oh, don't worry about it, Fluttershy. At least, I still have my Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny with me. *'Kevin Levin': Hey, guys. I just found something. *'Ben Tennyson': What did you find, Kev? *(Kevin Levin shows them his AntiTrix) *'Gwen Tennyson': It's that your AntiTrix? *'Kevin Levin': Why, yes it is. *'Rook Blonko': Was it your AntiTrix a knock-off alternative to the Omnitrix created by you? *'Kevin Levin': Yep. *'Ben Tennyson': Didn't you use it to attack me last year? *'Kevin Levin': Yeah, I did, Ben. Also, I have to owe you apology. *'Ben Tennyson': What for? *'Kevin Levin': I'm sorry for bullying you that caused you to have a fear of public restrooms, and why you wouldn't eat lunch for 3 months. *'Ben Tennyson': It's okay, Kev. I accept for your better apology. *'Gwen Tennyson': Say, Kev. Are you and Ben went to elementary school in the 4th grade while you were young? *'Kevin Levin': Why yes, Gwen. We did. *'Ben Tennyson': Are you gonna wear your AntiTrix? *'Kevin Levin': Of course. *(Kevin Levin put his AntiTrix on) *'Kevin Levin': That's better. *'Ben Tennyson': Wow, Kev. Maybe you could use your aliens to become good? *'Kevin Levin': That's a great idea, Ben. I will use my aliens for good for now. *(Kamen Rider Surge watches them) *'Kamen Rider Surge': Heh. (Sees the Poisandra Charger and Curio Charger) Hello. *(Kamen Rider Surge grabs the Poisandra Charger and Curio Charger) *'Kamen Rider Surge': Got them. Now, then. Back to the Negative World where the Cabal Council lives. *(Kamen Rider Surge walks away) *(At Dino Charge Dimension) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Welcome back, Prince Philip! Kendall is working on the new Dino Chargers at the underground lab! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': That's great, James. The problem is... Our dimensions are in danger now. Shall we go back to the underground lab where Tyler and the others are? *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Yeah. *(Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Dino Charge Aqua Ranger are walking away) *'of The Elements of Harmony' Secret Ending *'Alec Sterankon': Hmm. Maybe if I discover something special, I might even want to use it. *(Alec Sterankon sees the Cross-Z Ridewatch) *'Alec Sterankon': Hmm. What's this? *(Alec Sterankon grabs the Cross-Z Ridewatch) *'Alec Sterankon': Where did this ridewatch come from? I'm gonna hold it and fast. *(Suddenly, Maggots arrives) *'Alec Sterankon': Oh, no. Maggots! *(Nevin Carter arrives) *'Alec Sterankon': Nevin. *'Nevin Carter': Come on, Alec. Let's stop that Maggots. *'Alec Sterankon': Right. *'Charge Driver': Hazard Jelly! *'Builder Driver': Wake Up Origin! Are you ready? *'Alec Sterankon and Nevin Carter': Kamen Rider! *'Charge Driver': Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Hazard in Hazard Charge! Buraa! *'Builder Driver': Get Cross-Z Neo! *(Alec Sterankon and Nevin Carter transform into Kamen Rider Hazard Charge and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo) *(Kamen Rider Hazard Charge, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo and Maggots are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Hazard Charge': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo': Yeah! *'Charge Driver': Scrap Break! *'Builder Driver': Ready, go! Origin Finish! *(Kamen Rider Hazard Charge and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo kicks Maggots) *(Maggots are defeated) ---- *(At Dino Lab) *'Kendall Morgan': Everyone, glad you're here. I'm working on the new Dino Chargers. *'Shelby': Dino Chargers? What kind of Dino Chargers? *'Kendall Morgan': This kind. (Shows them a Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger) Say hello to the Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger. *'Koda': What's it do? *'Kendall Morgan': Well, the Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, DinoSpicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger that use it for forces a victim to laugh uncontrollably, makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces, increases gravity within a considerable radius, inflates user to a balloon-like shape, conjures a doppelganger, that grants two T-Rex Smashers and say "Double Dino Steel. Armor On.", that gives its user the ability to move at high speed, that gives its user the ability to turn invisible, that gives its user the ability to fly, that gives its user the ability to turn into living metal, that induces spicy sensation to opponents and that gives its user the ability to perform continuous taekwondo martial art feats. *'Ivan': Wow. That actually might work. *'Riley Griffin': The Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger are amazing. *'Kendall Morgan': Yep. *'Chase Randall': Do you really think the Dino Laugh Charger, Dino Squash Charger, Dino Gravity Charger, Dino Helio Charger, Dino Clone Charger, Double T-Rex Charger, Dino High Speed Charger, Dino Invisible Charger, Dino Fly Charger, Dino Metal Charger, Dino Spicy Charger and Dino Martial Art Charger will work? *'Kendall Morgan': Don'y worry, Chase, it will work. ---- *(Meanwhile in Park 2099) *'Frinda': You're a bit late. *'Mordecai 2099': Can't all be everywhere at once. *'Frinda': A little text might have been nice. *'Rigby 2099': We were gone for less than two hours. What happened? *'Frinda': Okay, okay, okay. I know what it looks like, but... here's the good news. *'Ben Tennyson 2099': Oh, here we go. *'Frinda': The multiverse didn't collapse. *'Rook Blonko 2099': Oh, cool! *'Frinda': A little touch and go. It worked out. *'Gwen Tennyson 2099': Great story. Hey, did you finish the goober? *'Frinda': It's not a goober. It's a gizmo. *'Kevin Levin 2099': You always have to call me out? It's just really frustrating and that bums me out. *'Frinda': Don't get too excited, heroes. It's just a prototype. *'Lucy Mann 2099': Not excited. *'Frinda': But you could be the first person to make an autonomous multiverse jump, or the last. *(Mordecai's Crew 2099 puts on the Multiverse-Hopping Devices on) *'Kenneth Tennyson 2099': Okay, so we're just... gonna roll the dice on this? *'Frinda': So what do you say, pal? Where do you want to go first? *'Rad Dudesman 2099': Let's start at the present. To see the present heroes. *(Moredecai's Crew 2099 jumps into the present and meets Mordecai's Crew) *'Skurd 2099': Whoa! *'Mordecai': What the–? *'Rigby': Who the heck are you? *'Manny Armstrong 2099': We're Mordecai's Crew 2099. *'Helen Wheels 2099': Now listen, listen. We're from the future. *'Alan Albright 2099': We need you to come with us. *'Ben Tennyson': To where? The future? *'Cooper Daniels 2099': Yes. We'll explain everything at the Park 2099. *'Rook Blonko': Okay, let's go. *(Mordecai's Crew 2099 and Mordecai's Crew jumps into the future) *'Mordecai': So, are you us from the future? *'Mordecai 2099': Why, yes we are. *'Rigby': It's there a park members of 2099 in the future? *'Rigby 2099': Yes. *'Rigby': Okay, then. *'Howard Weinerman': So this is the future. *'Howard Weinerman 2099': That's right. *'Mordecai 2099': There's something you should know. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Ester 2099': Your enemies, the Rabbid Empire has met their old friends and allies, the Cabal Council. *'Kevin Levin': Cabal Council? Who the heck is the Cabal Council? *'Kai Green 2099': The Cabal Council are the a powerful empire led by their leaders and the old friends and allies of the Rabbid Empire. *'Gwen Tennyson': Did the Rabbid Empire and the Cabal Council have a history together? *'Rook Shar 2099': Yes. They do have a history together. *'Gwen Tennyson': Oh. *'Lucy Mann': Where does the Cabal Council located? *'Eunice 2099': It was located at the Negative World. *'Kenneth Tennyson': What's that? *'Dan Zembrovski 2099': The Negative World is the home of the Cabal Council. *'Rad Dudesman': The Cabal Council has lived at the Negative World? *'Troll Moko 2099': Yes. You must gather everyone and find new recruits at the park to stop the Cabal Council. *'Mordecai': Why are you guys telling us all this? *'Amanda Highborn 2099': Because, it's the truth. You guys gotta stop the Cabal Council and fast. *'Mordecai': Got it. It was nice meeting you. *'Randy Cunningham 2099': You too. *'Jimmy Jones 2099': Good luck. *'Jimmy Jones': Thanks. *(Mordecai's Crew jumps into the present) *'Jimmy Jones': It's Mordecai's Crew 2099 a truth about the Cabal Council? *'Mordecai': We think so, Jimmy. What could it mean? ---- *(At INZECT HQ) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) While the INZECT are busy, Molly Kelly, a supervisor of INZECT is showing the INZECT Riders something. *'Taro Yakumo': What is it you wanna tell us, Molly? *'Molly Kelly': Look at this. *'Reporter': (On IPad) Update on the skyscraper fires. The cause on the fires are still unknown. The latest reports count over 900 casualties. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Molly Kelly suspects that Rabbid Empire is behind the latest building fires. *'Sora Yuliya': Rabbid Empire... *'Reporter': (On IPad) Also, the mysterious Kamen Rider appeared has put out the fire with water. *'Sora Yuliya': Mysterious Kamen Rider? *'Molly Kelly': Indeed, Sora. Rocky wanting me to tell you. Report to his office immediately. It's important. *'Arinca Kakiki': Got it. *'Sam Welsh': But... But if Rabbid Empire is behind these fires... Then we should help the heroes. *'Jeff Amell': Yeah. Let's go to Rocky's office. *'All': Right! *(INZECT Riders are headed to Rocky Klark's office) *(AT Neo-INZECT HQ) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) While the Neo-INZECT are busy, Chifula Oriuna, a supervisor of Neo-INZECT is showing the Neo-INZECT Riders something. *'Derek Klarke': What is it you wanna tell us, Chifula? *'Chifula Oriuna': Look at this. *'Reporter': (On IPad) Update on the skyscraper fires. The cause on the fires are still unknown. The latest reports count over 900 casualties. *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Chifula Oriuna suspects that Rabbid Empire is behind the latest building fires and the building explodes during the nighttime. *'Sander Tencan': Rabbid Empire... *'Chifula Oriuna': Indeed, Sander. Ricky wanting me to tell you. Report to his office immediately. It's important. *'Scooter Yugirama': Got it. *'Shu Yugirama': But... But if Rabbid Empire is behind these fires... Then we should help the heroes. *'Hidenarka Otto': Yeah. Let's go to Ricky's office. *'All': Right! *(Neo-INZECT Riders are headed to Ricky Kender's office) *(With Kamen Rider OOZ) *(Kamen Rider OOZ is standing) *(With Kamen Rider W) *(Kamen Rider W is standing) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Will the INZECT and Neo-INZECT are gonna find out who those myserious Kamen Riders are? *be continued... Trivia *There are more than six elements of harmony. Since it's not just the mane six, the other Regular Show Fanon characters each have an element of friendship. *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dragon), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards got a job at the park. *Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs are working for the empire. *Blythe remembers Whitney, Britney, Cashmere, Velvet and Madame Pom that the Empire gives them a Lightsabers, Makarov PM Pistols and Lightsaber Shotos. *It is revealed that Spike is not a dinosaur he's a dragon. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gonna train like the Jedi to use the force. *Mordecai and Rigby gives Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers during their training. *Ezra has other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin. *Ezra's other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin gives Spike (Dragon), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Ghimmer a lightsabers. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman gives Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie a Lightsabers in the end. *Mike Pollock guest stars as Skeletox. Gallery Changling saber by stu artmcmoy17-d938cns.png|Changling Saber Changling browning hi power pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d938d04.png|Changling Browning Hi-Power Pistol King sombra s darksaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8xcqla.png|King Sombra's Darksaber King sombra sten sub machine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d8338n8.png|King Sombra's Sten Sub-Machine Gun The flim flam brothers revolvers by stu artmcmoy17-d8ta51m.png|The Flim Flam Brothers' Revolvers Lightning dust s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9j5xy5.png|Lightning Dust's Lightsaber Lightning dust mauser c96 by stu artmcmoy17-d83373x.png|Lightning Dust's Mauser C96 "Broomstick" Handle Pistol Suri polomare s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9j5y68.png|Suri Polomare's Lightsaber Suri polomare s s w model 22 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8p4bip.png|Suri Polomare's S and W Model 22 Revolver B6fbee2867271d95926c8956de233ffe.jpg|Nightmare Twilight Sparkle F1da5942fe09f3e492f9549b6360896e.jpg|Nightmare Applejack 736a83770e0425f715058f47cf5a8586.jpg|Nightmare Pinkie Pie Nightmare rainbow dash new sample by balleman-d7x4iem.png|Nightmare Rainbow Dash Nightmare rarity in armour by 90sigma-d8knky5.png|Nightmare Rarity Nightmare fluttershy by dragnmastralex-d6hq8ls.png|Nightmare Fluttershy Whitney and britney biskit s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8t5usa.png|Whitney and Britney's Lightsabers Cashmere and velvet s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d9iusao.png|Cashmere and Velvet's Lightsabers Cashmere and velvet s makarov pm pistols by stu artmcmoy17-d9t4jlj.png|Cashmere and Velvet's Makarov PM Pistols Madame pom s lightsaber shotos by stu artmcmoy17-dajt8ct.png|Mmadame Pom's Lightsaber Shotos Nightmare Mane 6.png|Nightmare Mane Six Rise darth felonious rebels concept fan art by brian snook-d86le4g.jpg|Darth Felonious (Ezra's evil clone) The evil 6 by stu artmcmoy17-d833lj1.png|Evil Mane Six (Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie) The evil 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d9tit9z.png|Evil Mane Six's Lightsabers Princess twivine sparkle s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9pykvj.png|Evil Princess Twilight Sparkle's Doublebladed Lightsaber Princess twivine sparkle s darksaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9pyll9.png|Evil Princess Twilight Sparkle's Darksaber Twi scream s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d833mge.png|Evil Twilight Sparkle's Walther PPK Pistol Appledoom s sawn off shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d833moz.png|Evil Applejack's Sawn-off Shotgun Rainbow disaster s car 15 by stu artmcmoy17-d833od2.png|Evil Rainbow Dash's CAR-15 Assault Rifle Rarshion s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d833pxh.png|Evil Rarity's Walther PPK Pistol Fluttercreep s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d833q4y.png|Evil Fluttershy's Walther PPK Pistol Nightmare rarity s darksaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9illhl.png|Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber Nightmare moon s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8xciqk.png|Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber Nightmare moon sten sub machine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d833862.png|Nightmare Moon's Sten Sub-Machine Gun Nightmare trix s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8xfd6r.png|Nightmare Trix's Lightsaber King Sombra (weilding his Darksaber).png|King Sombra is wielding his Darksaber Nagitokomaeda.png|Oh no he's hot 5d96d6b455e6a81a6844e7ea39803e15.jpg|The Mane Six fighting Back images (31).jpg|The Mane Six getting Controlled Bowser vs bonnie lightsaber duel by metallica1147-d8j7ojj.jpg|Bowser's Double Bladed Lightsaber Image-1436020431.jpg|King Pig's Lightsaber C1nureeVIAAsIxs.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Beetle Tumblr lukugw66Z11qi6zcz.png|Mother Box Tumblr lukuqbAUJ41qi6zcz.png|Father Box Princess celestia and luna s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qbher.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Lightsabers Spike s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8qd9hm.png|Spike's Lightsaber Cadance and shining armor s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qbdzb.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's Lightsabers Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-18h19m05s226.jpg Starlight glimmer s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9smb51.png|Starlight Glimmer's Lightsaber 1905190915589336.jpg|Kamen Rider Metal Builder WQwlWTXURU.jpg|Deximax Welden Hessonite Card.png|Hessonite Save The Light Squaridot Preview.png|Squaridot Mane 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qb8r9.png|Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's Lightsabers DzC60VKUUAIIxg6.jpg|Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle Luna and Celestia.jpg|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia stare at each other about how did they have the Sun Fullbottle and Moon Fullbottle with them it match with their cutie marks Princess Luna beyond even our understanding S6E1.png|"Kind of." DzGw7hpV4AAYr7i.jpg|Retweet Fullbottle and How Nice Fullbottle The Flabby Patty.png|Flappy Patty U2NYinrmJigIWUo8dnuc04mgEP6.jpg|Flappy Patty secret formula Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash's package Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny.jpeg|Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny AntiTrix New.png|AntiTrix Kamen Rider Abyss.jpg|Kamen Rider Surge Candelilla Zyudenshi.png|Poisandra Charger Luckyuro Zyudenshi.png|Curio Charger Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h09m21s175.jpg 1371941695128.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-19h09m32s26.jpg 1371941759718.jpg 1371941709333.jpg Alex Steranko.png|Alec Sterankon 05 - Kamen Rider Build, Episódio Final – The Tomorrow Build Will Create.jpg Noah Comics.png|Nevin Carter Hazard Driver.jpg|Hazard Driver Robot Hazard Sclashjelly.jpg|Hazard Jelly DmUoez1V4AAlXbF.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo C709a01d-s.jpg 2ec65232-s.jpg Fc1cfe38-s.jpg Db86399b-s.jpg 8fa878c2-s.jpg B386e7a0-s.jpg 78cdd090-s.jpg Bd84ef08-s.jpg Fbe8303a-s.jpg A928e34c-s.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge Cb03f83d-s.jpg 79492d91-s.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-01-07-14h41m31s182.jpg 7c124cd8-s.jpg D0ab314e-s.jpg 18ecad56-s.jpg Beac9f66-s.jpg E91668e4-s.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-11-21-14h57m26s4.png V-new-world-60-mp4-snapshot-00-50-2019-01-21-09-48-24 orig.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-15h58m48s38.png Tumblr oqz2xykm191sp5jt1o3 1280.jpg|Blane Clarkston Comic-book-guy-1-spider-man-2017-69.7.jpg|Clane Dexter Kamen rider backup faiz by kamenrider004-d4cze2t.png|Kamen Rider Backup Phi Dbuci4e-7e603973-c633-4089-8b29-0d8f5b6754c4.jpg|Kamen Rider Turn Delta D2 DNn4UgAMkqHm.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta X D2 DQzQUkAAV3Zk.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta X is holding his Delta Blaster X Zordon s gauntlet by superherotimefan dcr9snp-pre.png|Power Gauntlet 66459789 p0.png|Accel Chargejelly 21622c37c3.jpg|Toga Alek Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 6.00.06 PM.png|Spaze Another Ryuki Watch.octet-stream.jpg|Another Dragon Knight Watch KRZiO-Another Ryuga Ridewatch.png|Another Onyx Watch 74304257 p6.jpg|Another Dragon Knight Survive Watch RZiO-Another Kabuto Ridewatch.png|Another Beetle Watch 74914216 p0.jpg|Another Beetle Hyper Watch D8tW9F6UYAALIUX.jpg|Another Scorpix Watch 74917739 p3 master1200.jpg|Another Dark Beetle Watch 74477037 p1 master1200.jpg|Another Kaiza Watch KRZiO-Another Build Ridewatch.png|Another Builder Watch Another Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Watch.jpg|Another Builder RabbitTank Sparkling Watch Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch.jpg|Another Builder RabbitTank Hazard Watch 74116279 p0.jpg|Another Builder Genius Watch DzXDn1QVsAA3HKV.jpg|Another Cross-Z Watch KRZiO-Another OOO Ridewatch.png|Another OOZ Watch 74917739 p2 master1200.jpg|Another OOZ Tajadol Watch 74304257 p9 master1200.jpg|Another OOZ Putotyra Watch KRZiO-Another Double Ridewatch.png|Another W Watch KRZiO-Another Blade Ridewatch.png|Another Ace Warrior Watch 75552638 p2 master1200.jpg|Another Ace Warrior Jack Watch 74304257 p4 master1200.jpg|Another Ace Warrior King Watch D-tPZWIUIAAJ8B0.jpg|Another A-King Watch Watch another 2008 kiva.png|Another Vampire King Watch 74917739 p0 master1200.jpg|Another Vampire Garulu Form Watch, Another Vampire King Bassha Watch and Another Vampire King Dogga Watch D6W4c HVUAYphxI.jpg|Another Vampire King Emperor Watch D5zpNVLUEAIvgCO.jpg|Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) and Another Ryuga Watch (Mirror World version) Kuuga stageshow kaijin 001.png|Gazoba 69296257 p0 master1200.jpg|Apollo Most KlzxUKa.png|Doctor Sheilagla Thousand-Faced Queen.png|Egyptian-Faced Queen 0711ccd4573b68f7fbb7f6ad8501ed94.jpg|Laser Plunger Arrow Tumblr inline o8dcvaQMCE1rau6zr 500.jpg|Laser Gold Plunger 16 - 2.jpg|Rabbid UFO YbrLHmgBOXg.jpg|Psychopath Pirate HurricaneDark Ranger Key.jpg|Dark Wind Ranger Key Trial neo dark buster ranger key by zeltrax987-d6d7mt9.jpg|Cybervillain Blaze Key Tumblr mdsqxuS2iR1rz67s6o1 r1 500.jpg|Beast Morphers Gold (avatar) Key D49plf8-26e6142d-58f7-49f2-979a-08c6ac48e979.png|Darkliptor Key TRIAL-Gokai-KillersRangerKeysPart1.png|Zen-Aku Key and Kamdor Key TRIAL-ZeltraxRangerKey.png|Zeltrax Key TRIAL-SuuguKaijinkey.png|Whiger Key TRIAL-BrajiraRangerKey.png|Vrak Key D4gsbow-382abe32-0df3-4ee0-971a-7e3d70451017.png|Argus Key Deboss Army Keys.jpg|Fury (PRDC) Key, Wrench Key, Lord Arcanon Key, Poisandra Key and Curio Key Endolf.jpg|Singe Key ROBORIDERKEY.png|Robo Rider Key 533561.png|Putty Patroller Key 608211.png|Cog Key 608216.png|Green Chromite Key 641050.png|Red Chromite Key 641051.png|Blue Chromite Key 641053.png|White Chromite Key 639760.png|Craterite Key 639796.png|Swabbie Key 639813.png|Batling Key 639827.png|Cyclobot Key 640048.png|Putrid Key 640062.png|Kelzak Key 641032.png|Black Triptoid Key 641024.png|White Triptoid Key 644335.png|Krybot Key 644370.png|Blue-Head Krybot Key 644507.png|Orange-Head Krybot Key 649946.png|Hidiac Key 649972.png|Styxoid Key 437938.png|Chiller Key 649946.png|Rinshi Key TRIAL-BeetleBorgMetalHeroKeys.png|Shadowborg Key Quinjet in Sakaar.png Avengers Quinjet (Thor Ragnarok).png|Quinjet Avengers Quinjet Interior (Thor Ragnarok).png KibaoniCorpsBaseRisen.png|Cabal Council's Fortress TSG-messiah.jpg|Skeletox Holographic Form DG2xD57UQAEjVj6.jpg|Kamen Rider Evil X Truth-tellers-witness-shim.jpg ZSK-Zyudenchi 18.png|Dino Laugh Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi 19.png|Dino Squash Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi 21.png|Dino Gravity Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi 22.png|Dino Helio Charger ZSK-Zyudenchi 23.png|Dino Clone Charger Zyudenchi Double Gabutyra.jpg|Double T-Rex Charger Zyudenshi 24.png|Dino High Speed Charger Zyudenshi 25.png|Dino Invisible Charger Zyudenshi 26.png|Dino Fly Charger Zyudenshi 27.png|Dino Metal Charger Zyudenshi 28.png|Dino Spicy Charger Zyudenshi 29.png|Dino Martial Art Charger Captainmarvel-pager-bosslogic-response-700x297.jpg 20190331003707.png Dd5i2s1-77277b07-bbf7-4389-91f9-666ad9a0bdcc.jpg Kamenrider ryuki0075.jpg Spear, Sting, Dragon Knight and Camo.jpg Rider time kamen rider ryuki 1 101 by playwithkor dd5i2sb-pre.jpg D88oo3vUcAEEEDR.jpg|Evolve Advent Card Run vent by meznin dbj5l82-pre.jpg|Run Vent Advent Card Friday (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1 001.jpg|Frinda Into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-12858.jpg Into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-12859.jpg Into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-12860.jpg Into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-12861.jpg Into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-12862.jpg Into-spiderverse-animationscreencaps.com-12867.jpg|Multiverse-Hopping Device D7jvf0b-3b60d994-9abf-481e-8550-200a69fa8bf1.png|Future Omega Ranger Key X1 Mask Ranger Key.jpg|Green Blitz Ranger Key 848.jpg|Collin Penker Co73TnjWAAAIs4A.jpg|Norm Osbeen 78bdaa 5c167ba14316487a895ea567bfa125d0~mv2.png|Sammy Burches Vlcsnap-2015-03-29-17h44m35s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-29-18h14m44s248.jpg 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーvs仮面ライダードライブ-79.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-29-18h31m20s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-29-18h34m06s87.jpg 20120905015118933.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-29-18h34m06s87.jpg 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーvs仮面ライダードライブ-82.jpg 20120905015117b14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-30-15h33m30s159.jpg 72cdf162.jpg D8EgAkJW4AIUSZ .jpg 1558225618675.jpg Tumblr psclbcM5Ex1s4u1mvo1 1280.png Kabuto06 01.jpg Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis INZecter Rosie.png|Rosie Scientist Rabbid in Rabbids Invasion.jpg|Scientist Rabbid Female Scientist Rabbid.jpg|Female Scientist Rabbid Scientist rabbid by kaetzchen1991 darpor5-fullview.jpg|Mad Scientist Rabbid Terminator Rabbid.jpg|Terminator Rabbid Rabbid thanos by thekingofscares dd5irul-pre.jpg|Rabbid Thanos Anti spawny by mlprainbowbrush dbrmmad-fullview.jpg|Anti-Spawny The episode doodle dimension was awful by drquack64 dc6o1bp-pre.jpg|DoodleRabbid The rabbid koopa kids by drquack64 dc0elaa-fullview.jpg|Luddy Von Bwah, Iggle, Roi, Mort, Lare Lare, Wendle and Lemmster Bwa bwah ba ba bwah bwah by drquack64 dc0u4z4-pre.jpg|Spewit, Tipper, Rangar and Harrina Mario rabbids popple and rabbid popple by ezio1 3 dcer8os-pre.jpg|Rabbid Popple Mario rabbids mimi and rabbid mimi by ezio1 3 dcer8qt-pre.jpg|Rabbid Mimi Dcjyb4w-d34f6689-23d2-4134-83e4-156181921eb1.png|Rabbid Mr. L Mario rabbids captain syrup and rabbid syrup by ezio1 3 dcer8ps-pre.jpg|Rabbid Syrup The robo rabbids character sheet by mlprainbowbrush dclci2d-fullview.jpg|Robo-Rabbids CSPOxJbUEAAYpHD.jpg|Dark Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Dark Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Dark Masked Rider Amazon, Dark Strongman, Dark Masked Rider X, Dark Masked Rider V3 and Dark Riderman 39134-1969344653.jpg|Molly Kelly 719e84f2.jpg|Chifula Oriuna Ooo03.jpg|Kamen Rider OOZ 5d2677e1.jpg|Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United